Remembering
by FaultyImage
Summary: Sakura Remembers the past...Please read and review..


**Remembering**

She had been sitting there on the branch for an hour thinking of the boy who had taken everything from her.

_(Flashback about 7 months ago)_

_Outside near in the forest._

_Sasuke I love you...I would do anything to be with you...cried Sakura. as she ran after him._

_He stopped and turned around_

_Really Sakura, anything? he said with an evil grin._

_Y-Yes anythin...she was cut off when his lips crashed into hers_

_Roughly he shove her to the ground and began to rip her clothes off.._

_N-no..w-what are you doing Sasuke! she screamed trying to put away from him._

_He grabbed her hands to hands and held them above her head.._

_Why little Sakura you said anything. And this is what I want from you. He said while trying to suck on her neck._

_N-no not this, anything but this!... she screamed_

_Sasuke paid no attention to her...he rip her clothes off and then proceeded to kiss her from her shoulder to her nipple._

_She closed her eyes as tears leaked out._

_When he found the soft mound he pinched it hard. and continued his way downward...he spread her legs_

_she heard the sound of clothing being removed... then she felt it. at her entrance..._

_One thrust was all it took. He had taken her virginity._

_Sakura's screams were muffled by his hand_

_Shortly after that, news had spread that Sasuke had left in search of his brother Itachi._

_(End of flashback)_

She had cried herself to sleep for two months after that…for two months she had wallowed in self pity...

Well stupid you're the one who said anything. Inner Self mumbled.

Grrr..not you again…didn't I tell you to go away or I'd kill you? Sakura growled

Haha you can't kill me idiot…I'm part of you. Inner Self said sticking her tongue out.

I wish I could though. Thought Sakura

Moron I can hear your thoughts too ya know. Laughed Inner Self

LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALO….she started to scream. When she heard him

Sakura-chan yelled the blond haired demon boy as he ran thought thee clearing. I have been looking everywhere for you!

Up here Naruto..She called with a small smile

Wow…it's weird how much Sakura has changed, she no longer tries to kill me when I scream for her….thought Naruto coming to a halt

Err….where up here? Asked Naruto looking around

_(Flashback a week after Sasuke did that to her)_

_Naruto stood there for a few minutes thinking of something he could say to comfort the hurting girl……_

_Sakura what's wrong? Asked Naruto_

_She told him the story and how Sasuke had left her there_

_HE DID WHAT? Screeched Naruto, I'll kill him. I'll rip off his dic…_

_NARUTO….. She growled_

_Eh..?_

_Shut up, that's not helping me any…she mumbled. Tears starting to flow_

_Sakura……_

_sniff sniff yeah?_

_I promise from this day forward, that I Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage, will never leave your side and will always be there when you need me…at anytime. Anywhere! Announced Naruto in a loud voice….._

_N-naruto you d-didn't need to….she began_

_Sakura! Hold on I'm not done yet…He snapped at her_

_S-sorry she mumbled with her head down_

_As I was saying…..I Naruto Uzumaki future……_

_NARUTO GET ON WITH IT…she screeched_

_Umm….hehe…yeah like I was saying…..I will also kill Sasuke Uchicha for his betrayal of his village and his friends! He finished. And a look of complete horror came over his face_

_What's wrong?_

_Sakura…. Tsunade …she wanted to see you….he mumbled…_

_Oh..is that all?…she asked..with a little annoyance in her voice_

_Well you see I kinda got distracted (those dumb noodles) and well…see …that was over…two hours ago..and …well …..He stammered_

_Naruto…she said in a deadly calm voice.._

_Yes Sakura…he Naruto's eyes widened in fear….he looked wildly around ….and picked up a stick closest thing to him which was a stick and threw it at her forehead(which by the way, hit its mark) and ran like hell…_

_(End of flashback)_

Look up Naruto... she said with a sigh

Oh there you are…..Sakura…

Hn…was her only reply

Oh well me, Hinata and all the others are going to go get something to eat…did ya wanna come?

No thanks Naruto…..I think I'll just go train…

Oh…alright then he said looking sad…

When he left, she sat there for a moment and thought to herself

I'm going to get stronger….I'm going to get better…….grins evilly I'm going to kill Sasuke…..

Hell Yes! Screeched Inner Self…we'll show him what he gets for fucking with Us!

And with that they headed off to the training grounds.


End file.
